Just the Beginning
by andysiri123
Summary: Andy always thought he the same as everyone else. Living life day by day, doing the same thing. Until one day the unthinkable happens and Andy discovers something new about himself. He returns home and hears those few knocks that change his life forever. SLASH. Takes place during X2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 3:40 and Andy was in his last class, listening to every other word his professor was saying. He was talking about something that had to do with mutation and the X-Gene. All of a sudden there was a gunshot and the room went dead quiet; then came another one. A girl in the corner let out a shriek and everyone started to panic. "We need to get out of here!" Someone yelled.

The professor was quiet for a moment, "w-we need to turn all the lights off and hide." He muttered.

"We're not in high school anymore! That shits not going to work!" The class yelled back.

-_BOOM_- A bullet went flying into the classroom and struck the professor in the shoulder. The students yelled, some tried climbing out the windows, others hid anywhere they could. Finally, two people entered the room, both wearing mask. "There he is!" one of the shooters yelled and pointed at the old man on the floor bleeding from the shoulder.

"Finish him"

"Stop!" Andy suddenly blurts out, and interrupts them.

"Who do you think you are?!" One of masked men suddenly said and they both turned to look at him. "Come here." They demanded. Andy made his way to them, his knees quivering with every step he took. "What's your name?" One of the men suddenly asks.

"An-Andy." he stuttered

"Andy? Ok Andy I want you to put your hands behind your head, close your eyes and count to three." The taller shooter commanded.

"Bu-" Andy protested

"Now!" They demanded and cocked their gun. Andy knew what was going to happen next. His arms and hands quivered as he put them behind his head, he tightly shut his eyes and slowly counted. "One...two...three." He heard a gunshot and flinched, putting his hands out in front of him; another gunshot went off. Andy opened his eyes and saw two bullets mere inches away from his face. They were stopped by some sort of opaque force field. The force field suddenly dispersed and the bullets fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" The two masked men yelled in disbelief and aimed their guns at Andy. "What are you?!" Before they could fire their guns again Andy put his hands up and the assailants were sent flying into a wall. They quickly get back up, aim their guns at him and start rapid firing. Before Andy could realize it the bullets seem to be entering the same force field, cease and fall to the floor. With their clips empty the attackers lunge for Andy but he hold out his hands and they are stopped in their tracks.

"I-I can't move."

As Andy slowly lifts his hands higher the attackers lift with the same pace. Understanding what's happening, Andy fully lifts the men off the ground and powerfully slams the two into each other; knocking them out. They fall to the floor, face down, with a loud thud. He suddenly looks around and sees the whole class staring at him in awe, "Wh-what are you staring at?! Someone call the police!" Multiple police cars arrive and several officers question all the students. The students all seem to have the same answer when the chief suddenly comes up and questions Andy. He asks if everything everyone was saying was true. Andy hesitantly nods his head and asks the chief officer if this all means he is a mutant. "This means you're a _hero. _You did a great thing today."

* * *

Andy arrived at his run down, shabby apartment and plops down on his bed. "What's gonna happen now.." he thinks aloud. Suddenly there is a knock on his door. He slowly gets up and sluggishly head to the door. "Who is it?" He questions, but there's no response so he decides to leave the door locked. As he walks away he hears a slight click and turns to see the door opened.

"Hello Andy."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Andy said as he stared at a bald man wearing a sleek blue suit in a wheelchair.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and I'm here to help you."

"And that is?" Andy replied looking at the guy that accompanied him. The guy looked like he was in his early twenties and wore a pair of red sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Scott Summers." He replied and the two entered Andy's apartment.

"Let me get straight to the point, Scott and myself are mutants, like you. We've come to offer you a spot at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Gifted youngsters?" Andy said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, a whole school dedicated to teaching young mutants, like yourself, how to control and effectively use you powers."

Andy was quiet

"Remember this is just-"

"I'll go." He replied and quickly started to pack his things.

While shoving various things into a duffle bag another pair of hands comes to help. "So is it just you that lives here?" Scott says as he puts some books in a backpack. "Yep." Andy replied.

"Where are your parents?" Andy stopped for a moment "-my parents died when I was a kid."

"O-oh I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Andy said with a slight smile, "So what's your..._power?_" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well, to put it short, I shoot red beams from my eyes." Scott chuckled.

"That explains the glasses." Andy smiled.

* * *

Everything was packed and they headed out, but instead of going down stairs they headed up. "Are you sure?" Andy asked, confused as Scott nudged him to go up the stairs. He suddenly remembered the Professor and turned back to see him following along; Andy looked at his wheelchair and noticed it slightly hovering above the steps. "Cool." Andy muttered.

They neared the top floor, but Scott nudged for Andy to go to through the roof access door. "Are we taking a helicopter or something?" Andy joked.

"Hm, not quite." Scott replied and signals for something. All of a sudden a sleek black jet appears in front of them-"Oh, this is much worse." Andy says in disbelief- and the hangar begins to open. The jet moves in closer to the edge of the building and the Professor is the first to enter, followed by Scott. Andy stands at the edge of the building hesitantly trying to get in. "What are scared of? Get in." Scott says. Andy is silent and lets out a big sigh, as he foolishly looks over the edge of the building. "Here, take my hands." Scott smiles and holds out his hands. Andy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and quickly takes Scott's hands, and eases his way onto the jet. He begins to take a step of the roof and into jet, "Wasn't that ba-"but suddenly slips and begins to slide down the hangar. "Gotcha!" Scott yells and pulls a frantic Andy up and into his arms, his whole body is quivering and he is on the verge of tears. "Th-th-thanks." Andy shakily says, still trembling and looks up to see Scott smiling down at him.

"What kind of school did you say this was?" Andy asks as he tightly buckles himself down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the jet Andy meets two more mutants. They introduce themselves as Storm and Jean. They are both wearing similar looking leather suits, but with obvious differences. Storm has striking white hair and explains that she has the power to manipulate weather while Jean explains that she is a telepath like Charles, and has telekinesis as well.

As they near the school Andy could see that the jet was headed towards the basketball court, which split in half and opened to reveal a hangar bay below. The jet landed inside and everyone unbuckled themselves.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Scott said and tugged Andy's arm. He led Andy down a hallway to an elevator. "This part of the mansion is the sub-basement." Scott explained. They take the elevator to the fourth floor. There is a pair of grand stairs leading to the left and right. "This is the boy's level. Now I'm sure you're tired so your roommate can give you a tour in the morning." Andy and Scott head up the left stairs and walk straight. They walk to the end of the hall, which splits into a left and right turns. They go right and walk half way to a room labeled 301. "And here we are, good night and welcome to the school." Scott smiled and was about to leave.

"Hey Scott, thanks again." Andy said shyly.

"You're welcome. Now go get some sleep." Scott replied and ruffled Andy's hair.

He took a deep breath before entering his room. Two double beds jutted out from one wall, a nightstand between them. One mattress sat bare, while the other was occupied with a stranger. Shelves lined the opposite wall above a desk covered in books and papers. The room had one window: a large, oriel-style bay window with a window seat that looked out over the school's courtyard. Shelves climbed the walls on either side of the window as well. A door on the far left led into the bathroom. "Wow." Was all Andy could mumble. He dropped his things on the floor and lay on the bare mattress. Before he knew it his eyes were getting heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

Streams of sunlight broke through the shades of the window and poked at Andy's eyes, waking him up. He sat up and stretched, noticing a blanket was over him. He looked over to see if his roommate was there but he was gone. He got up to go to the bathroom but when he opened the door he noticed steam arising from the shower and someone suddenly emerged from it. Andy saw the backside of him and quickly slammed the door. He could hear the person on the other side yelling.

"Shit." Andy whispered as he banged the back of his head against the bathroom door. Before he knew it the bathroom door suddenly opened and Andy felt the heat from the bathroom against his neck. "..Next time, you might want to knock," said a smiling 6'7 guy with rippling biceps and a perfectly defined body. He walked past Andy with a towel barely hanging onto his waist and dried his hair with another smaller towel.

"I-I am so sorry." Andy struggled to say.

The stranger only replied with a small chuckle as he sat on his bed and looked at Andy. He was still standing in front of the bathroom; he awkwardly stood there and let out some nervous laughter.

"My names Peter."

"I-I'm Andy," he replied. All of a sudden Peter stuck his hand out and began to get up, "Nice to me-" but his towel fell off when he stood up. Andy let out a little shriek and quickly closed his eyes and shielded his eyes with his hands. "Ah shit!" Andy heard Peter yell and heard some rustling noise.

"You can turn invisible?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Invisible?" Andy whispered to himself.

"You can open your eyes now." Peter informed him.

Andy slowly opened his eyes and could literally see through his hands. He waved them in front of him and there was nothing; he was completely invisible.

"So that's your power?" Peter asked as he stood at the doorway of his closet with nothing but boxer briefs on.

"I-I uh…I guess" Andy shrugged, still surprised as he suddenly reverted back to normal, "What's your power?" he suddenly asks Peter.

"I have the ability to transform my entire body into a form of "organic steel." When I'm in my transformed state I also have super strength and durability." He explained and demonstrated; Andy looked in awe as Peter's body looked like it was being encased in metal. "Cool huh?" He added and jokingly flexed, making Andy laugh.

* * *

After getting dressed, Peter led Andy out of the room and they walked towards the elevator. "This is the fourth floor. The fifth floor is the Professor's office, third is girls', and first and second floors are mostly classrooms, kitchens, rec rooms, the library, teachers' rooms, stuff like that. Other stuff is just scattered around the place, but that's basically it."

They entered the elevator, and Peter pressed the 1 button, "Class starts at nine and finish at five. Lunch is at noon. Breakfast is at six thirty, for people that wake up that early. Dinner starts at six. After classes and dinner, we're basically free to do whatever. Lights go out at eleven. Got it?" he finished and looked at Andy who had a confused look.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Peter laughed as the elevator came to a stop. They walked out and Andy followed Peter down a hallway and they entered the kitchen and spotted two boys sitting on bar-stools. They were in basketball shorts and t-shirts. One was tall, with short brown hair, while the other was about medium height and his blonde-ish hair was slicked back.

"Hey Peter." The taller one nodded and took a sip from his mug.

"Hey. Andy this is Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce." Peter introduced. Bobby waved to Andy while John just sat back and nodded to him. Suddenly two girls' voices were heard and entered two girls. The petite one was wearing cute pajamas with her hair in a ponytail, while the other wore simple sleeping shorts and a shirt; her hair was about mid arm length and had an interesting white streak.

"Hey guys." The smaller one cheeringly greeted, not noticing Andy.

"Who's this?" The one with the blonde streak asked and looked Andy up and down.

"This, is Andy. Andy this is Kitty Pryde and Anna Marie or Rogue."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Andy smiled.

"So what's your power?" Kitty curiously asked.

"Um..." Andy hesitated, "Still trying to figure that out." He chucked as he awkwardly scratched his head.

* * *

A couple of weeks go by and after getting a feel of the mansion, Andy is beginning to feel at home. He's even got a hold on his powers. The professor explained to him they would progress more and more and he would gain many more abilities due to him being "Omni-Psychic." Prof. X expressed how impressed he was with Andy, he told him how having that much power could be too much for one person. Andy was becoming good friends with Kitty, Bobby, Rouge, and even John; who Andy thought didn't like him the first time they met. He was becoming especially close with Peter since they were together at all times of every day. As intimidating as Peter looked on the outside, Andy found how nice and caring he could really be.

One day, after walking around the gardens, Andy was getting tired and hadn't noticed how late it was getting. As he entered his room he saw Peter relaxing on his bed watching a movie on his laptop. "Did you get any good shots?" He suddenly asked, pausing his movie.

Andy closed the door behind him and held up his digital camera with a huge lens attached to it, "I think so." He smirked as he looked through the various photos on his camera.

That's good." Peter smiled.

"What are you watching?" Andy suddenly asked.

"Oh-Um just a movie John lent me." Peter replied, "Come watch it with me." he said as he patted the area beside him.

Andy happily joined Peter and grabbed a pillow to hug against his chest. He sat there, staring at the screen, waiting for the movie to start, "Are you going to play the movie?" Andy asked. He saw Peter staring at him from the corner of his eye and quickly turned to look back him but Peter swiftly turned away and continued the movie. "What kind of-" Andy began to ask before he heard eerie music emitting from the speakers of the laptop and then a terrifying face appeared on the screen, making Andy flinch and hold the pillow up to his face, "You know...I-I don't really feel up for watching a movie right now." he began to to ramble and started to get up.

"Nope," Peter interrupted and pulled him back down, "You're not going anywhere." He smirked.

"Peter you don't understand, I can't do scary movies!" Andy began to panic, before he felt Peter's arm wrap over his shoulders. His face was getting hot and he swallowed a big gulp.

After about an hour of horrific looking ghost and gruesome murders, Andy hadn't even noticed the lights were off and how much close he had moved to Peter. Just when he thought the movie was over, BAM! A mix of scary music and a bloody face sent Andy snuggling up next to Peter and his face was buried in his hard pecs. Andy could feel Peter chuckle and then felt him tighten his arm over his shoulders. Finally the movie was over and Peter turned the light back on, "If you don't like scary movies, you could have said something." He chuckled.

Andy was speechless and only glared back at Peter, who just continued to laugh. "I don't like you...I'm gonna have nightmares for a month now." Andy finally spoke up, making Peter laugh more.

Realizing he was still snuggled next to Peter, Andy quickly scooted over making his laughs slowly stop, "You know. You're really cute." Peter suddenly said.

Andy was speechless once again, unsure of what he just heard, "I-I'm gonna go to sleep.." Andy says, brushing off his compliment. He gets into bed and 30 minutes seem to have passed and he's lying in bed, wide eyed, and flinching at every noise he hears. "...Peter are you asleep?" Andy suddenly says.

"_Was._" He hears him groggily reply. Andy apologizes and tells him he can't sleep because of the movie. He then hears a shuffling noise and feels someone else getting into his bed. Andy is so caught off guard he can't speak. He feels arms wrap around him and pull him closer against a hard muscled chest.

"What ar-"

"Shh. Just sleep." Andy recognized Peter's voice and before long he had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys go to my profile and check out my Polyvore, you can see what Andy looks like :]**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sound of an annoying alarm woke Andy up and he turned his head to be face to face with Peter. He was still sleeping and seemed to not be phased by the annoying alarm. Andy laid there for a moment staring at him; getting a good look at his facial features. "_You're so cute when you sleep." _Andy smirked. Suddenly Peter groaned and began to open his eyes, "What was that?" he smiled.

"No-Nothing." Andy quickly replied and quickly sat up, "Shouldn't we get ready for class?"

"Mm, five more minutes." Peter smiled and suddenly pulled Andy in, squeezing him tightly in between his arms. Giving in, Andy laid there, taking in his warm embrace.

"...what-what is this?" Andy suddenly asked looking up at Peter.

"It's whatever we make it." Peter simply replied and smiled. All of a sudden he leaned in and lightly placed his lips on Andy's, "Lets get ready for class"

* * *

All of Andy's classes went smoothly or so he thought; it might of been because he kept thinking about Peter's kiss from the morning. And then came his last class, "Combat class" Andy whispered as he and Peter entered a massive room with bluish metal walls, there were no visible machines, but Andy didn't let that phase him. Combat class was taught by Storm and Scott AKA Cyclops it was a special class taught every 3 weeks. Since Andy came in the middle of the school year, he wasn't able to take it, he had only gotten private lessons with the Professor and Jean. But the time had finally come for him to actually practice with other people.

"Good afternoon class. Welcome to the Danger Room once again." Storm greeted. All of a sudden Andy was pulled aside by Scott, and he asked him how everything was going, if he liked his class, and if everyone was being nice. Andy answered accordingly. Scott then gave Andy a brief description of the class. He explained it was a class intended to teach students how to use their powers and how to work efficiently as a team. He also informed Andy that everyone there has had experience using their powers. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Andy reassured Scott and gave him thumbs up.

"..Ok." Scott nervously sighed.

When they joined rejoined everyone else Storm was pointing at students and as they got pointed at they stepped forward and said their name and power. One by one people were stepping forward and saying they power.

_Rogue. Energy and power absorption._

_Bobby. Ice Manipulation._

_John. Manipulation of fire. _

_Kitty. Phasing through objects, people, etc._

_Peter. Transforming whole body into an organic steel, along with super strength and durability._

"Andy. Omni-Psychic."

* * *

"I'd like everyone to get into groups of six." Scott ordered. As soon as Peter heard that he quickly found Andy and pulled him to his side, "No matter what, we're in the same team." He smiled and put his arm around Andy, and all of a sudden Kitty, Rogue, John and Bobby joined them.

"Now, you and your group will have to face 2 levels of obstacles and in the last level capture the flag," Storm began to explain, "Your group will start off in a room and at the end of that room will be a door. Each time you defeat your opponents and enter through another door, it will get progressively harder. The first group up will be Andy, Peter, Kitty, Rogue, John, and Bobby." Everyone else exited and the group was getting prepared. "Is everyone ready?" Scott's voice came over head. "Ready!" Everyone shouted in unison. The metal room began to shift and walls began to form around the team. The room looked no different than the danger room, just a bit smaller and brighter. In the middle of the room was a metal spiral stair case leading to the next door. Everyone began to nonchalantly walk towards the stair case, "This is way too easy..." Bobby suddenly said.

"No! Don't say that. When someone says that, shit goes crazy!" Andy replied making everyone laugh. All of a sudden Andy heard soft whirring sounds. "Do you guys hear that?" The sound was getting louder and closer. Everyone suddenly looked up and saw a swarm of silver robots about to land on them. "Move!" Peter yelled and everyone dispersed as the robots nearly crashed on top of them. They was small cloud of smoke and as it began to fade a group of robots emerged with laser guns attached to their arms. "Still too easy Bobby?!" Andy shouted across the room.

Andy saw a red dot on his arm and heard what he expected to be the sound of a laser beam being fired. He quickly put his hands up and the laser beam was deflected. He looked around the room for the others and saw they were busy with their own robots. Four more red dots appeared on his body and he looked ahead to see four robots aiming at him. He ran towards them while focusing on a barrier, he successfully deflected their beams. Before they could fire again Andy let down his barrier and put his hand out, focusing on lifting them into the air. The four robots were easily lifted, and he did a crushing motion with his right hand and the robots body were crushed and exploded. All of a sudden he heard the laser beam sound and before long he was struck from behind and fell forward. Andy was on the ground clenching his shoulder, while the robots approached him. He held out his hand to push them back, but instead bluish streams of psychic energy shot out of his hand and destroyed the robots. "What the hell?" Andy said to himself, as he looked at his left hand in awe.

A loud yell caught Andy's attention and he remembered his team mates. The yell belonged to Kitty and Rogue as they were being backed into a corner by four robots. Andy ran over and witnessed Kitty touching Rogue's hand and they both lunged forward, phasing through the robots and then taking them out from behind. "You guys alright?" Andy asked when he caught up to them. "We're good." Kitty replied. They all turn around to see Bobby gliding around the room on some sort of ice slide shooting ice beams from his hands at robots; John was hurling fireballs at robots making them melt; and Peter transformed and bulldozed into a group of robots causing a huge explosion.

Andy and the girls begin to go up the stairs to the door and are soon joined by John and Peter. As Bobby finishes up destroying the last robot he glides towards them and they all continue towards the next door; complimenting each other the whole way up. All of a sudden a robot lunged out of nowhere and attacked Andy, knocking him over the railing of the stairs. "Andy!" Everyone yelled and he saw Bobby jump over the ledge and glide towards him, but he wouldn't make it in time. Andy tightly closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw he was floating above the ground. "Now you can fly?" Bobby said catching up to Andy, who looked just as surprised as he did. Andy just levitated there, not knowing how to control it, "What do I do?" he suddenly asked Bobby.

"Ok. Just focus on balancing and flying." Bobby instructed. Andy did as he was told and was able to get some control of it and flew back to the rest of the group with Bobby. "Dude, I think you're Superman." John joked as they came to the last door.

"Superman wishes he was me."

Everyone enters the next door, and the area begins to shift again. This time they're outside in the middle of the street. There are burning cars and destroyed buildings. Andy spots the flag they are supposed to catch on top of a water fountain in the middle of a park. "Let's go." Andy commands running towards the park. They reach the park area and as they approach the fountain the ground begins to tremble beneath them. A crack in the earth appears and out comes another robot. But this one is much bigger and has some major modifications. It had an extra layer of armor; there were some sort of metal gloves it had on that started to glow; and it was about 10 ft. tall.

"Great." John groaned.

The robot swiftly held its hands up and beams shot out from them. It gave no time for them to act, but Andy quickly ran ahead of everyone and held his hands out stopping the blast from hitting them. The beam was pushing Andy back but he came up with a quick idea and began to draw his hands together; the laser beam was becoming trapped in a force field. "John! Bobby! Shoot your powers into this ball!" Andy yelled. They quickly followed and began shooting either an ice beam or fire blast into the ball causing it to grow. The robot suddenly began to charge towards them. Andy hastily released the force field and shot the beam back at the robot. The beam pierced through the armor and went through the core of the robot, simultaneously being melted and frozen from the ice beam and fire blast. It stopped in it tracks and fell backwards before exploding. Andy turned around and saw everyone staring at him in awe, "Well? Let's get the flag!" He yelled. The group ran to the fountain and was able to capture the flag. The world around them began to fade and they were back in the Danger room.

"That was some real solid work guys. I think I'm speaking for the both of us when I say I'm impressed." Scott praised and looked to Storm who nodded in approval.

"I agree. Good work everyone, now go get ready for dinner." Storm said.

It's about 8 when, Andy and Peter return to their room after dinner. The whole trip to their room Andy could feel Peter staring at him, "What is it?" he finally asked.

"I-I'm just..._impressed._" Peter spoke up as he sat down on his bed.

"Thanks," Andy replied, "You were pretty impressive too." he added.

Peter smiled and he suddenly stood up and began to take his shirt off, "I'm going to shower now, so if you're going to barge in at least knock first." He teased. Before Peter could walk into the shower Andy suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Wh-Wha-" He began to stutter, but before he could say anything, Andy rushed his lips into Peter's; kissing him more passionately than the one early that morning. Andy felt Peter's mouth begin to form a smile, and they finally broke away, with their foreheads pressed against each other.

"What was that for?" Peter smirked and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist.

"Just...for being you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy was gliding through the Danger Room shooting telekinetic blasts from his hands at the robot targets. "Andy! I think that's good for today." Scott shouted and entered the Danger Room as Andy flew down to join him.

It's been a couple of months now since Andy's first day at the school. He's been non-stop working at trying to control his powers while trying to juggle school as well. Each timed he would practice Jean, Storm or Scott would come help and mentor him. He really like the three of them; Storm is like the mother figure he's always wanted; Jean is really helpful since she's also a telekinetic; and Scott is like that best friend that's always there to help you out. Andy thought it was kind of weird at first to think of Scott as a friend since he was teacher, but hes no older than Andy was which made things easier. At this point everyone's acknowledged Andy and Peter's relationship, although Andy still has some trouble getting used to saying _boyfriend. _

"I. Am. Beat." Andy panted, and tried to catch his breath.

"You did well today. I'm surprised at how fast you've been able to gain control of your powers." Scott praised.

"I've got a good teacher." Andy winked back. It was getting late and Andy told Scott he was going to head back to his room. He entered the elevator but held it open when Scott waved him down.

"I'll walk you to your room." Scott insisted.

"N-no...it's al-" Andy began to protest before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

There was a sudden knock on the door that woke Andy up "You guys! We're going to the museum today remember?!" Bobby yelled through the door.

Andy looked around, thoroughly confused, "How did I get here?" he said to himself. All of a sudden there was a groaning beside him and he saw Peter stretching.

"Good morning sleep head." He smiled, "You need to take it easy." He added with more concern as he sat up.

"I passed out?" Andy asked.

"You didn't just pass out your nose was bleeding too. The Professor said you shouldn't over exert your powers like that." Peter explained, "I was really worried." he said with a concerned look before pulling Andy in for a kiss.

"_I love you_." Andy suddenly said, catching Peter off guard; He has a look of surprise and happiness. He suddenly pulls Andy closer to him and begins to passionately kiss him. There's another knock on the door and Bobby yelling for them to hurry, but they ignore it and continue to kiss. Peter suddenly takes his shirt off and pulls Andy against his hard body while taking his shirt off at the same time. Peter has his hand on Andy's thigh and begins to caress them; while Andy has his hands against Peter's abdomen and starts to trace his abs. Andy couldn't help but let out a little moan, when Peter moved his hands to Andy's inner thighs, making Peter smile and he begins to kiss Andy's neck. "We-We need to get ready." Andy struggled to say as Peter kissed his neck, "Come on. Stop." Andy moaned, tried pushing Peter off.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." Peter replied and let out a sexy growl.

* * *

"About time!" John says as Andy and Peter emerge from their room. Kitty and Rogue meet up with them and they all head outside to the buses. After about 45 minutes they were at the museum.

Rouge, Bobby, and John were split up from Andy, Peter, and Kitty. Andy looked at the twisted corpse in front of him, listening intently as Professor Grey explained what caused the body's disfigurement. They then moved on to a model of the human heart. Kitty was off in her own world while Andy and Peter walked together. For an hour they learned about and looked at preserved bodies.

"Alright," Jean began, checking the watch on her wrist. "That's it for the exhibit. You have 45 minutes to go to explore, and then meet up at the main entrance." Everyone began to disperse. Kitty took Andy and Peter by the arms and guided them towards the food court "I'm starving!" They get to the food court and hear a familiar voice shout.

"Over there." Kitty pointed out and they headed towards Bobby, John, and Rouge. John was unsurprisingly arguing with two guys.

"Hey," John said in an angry voice as he got to his feet to approach the older guy but his younger brother got in between them. "That's real cute man."

"What are you gonna do," the man asked as he blew cigarette smoke in John's face. "Suddenly, you're not so tough."

"John don't," Kitty pleaded when she saw his right hand curl into a fist.

But instead of punching the guy, John waited for the right moment until he saw a small flame appear on the end of the guy's cigarette. He winked his left eye causing the flame to grow and catch the guy's sleeve on fire making him stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

"John," Kitty said in an angry voice as she got to her feet and walked over to John, who was now laughing at the panicking young man. A small crowd had gathered around them as Bobby and Rogue got to their feet. Bobby held out his right hand and shot a small wave of ice at the man putting the fire out. He looked back at Bobby in awe but then he seemed to have been frozen in place; Andy looked around and everyone and everything in the museum was also still.

"Bobby what did you do," Rogue asked as she looked at the frozen people surrounding them.

"I didn't do this," Bobby replied looking just as shocked as she did.

"No, I did," came a voice. Everyone turned as the rest of the group entered the food court, led by Professor Xavier. He fixed a stern gaze on John. "The next time you feel like showing off…don't."

Everyone's head suddenly turned to look at TV. "Breaking news," a reporter said. Everyone turned their attention to the small TV to hear what the reporter had to say. "We're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House," the reporter continued. "Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the President and Vice President were not harmed. Sources say that the attack involved one or more mutants."

"I think it's time to leave Professor," Scott suggested.

"I think you're right," Professor Xavier responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Bobby and John argued they were interrupted by sound of the front doors opening followed by Rogue's excited voice "Logan!"

"You miss me kid?" The scruffy man asked.

"Mm...not really." Rogue sarcastically replied.

"How you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Rogue asked.

"Who this" Logan suddenly asked, pointing to Andy.

"I'm Andy I transferred a couple of months ago."

"Cool, nice to meet ya kid."

"Looks who's come back. Just in time…" Storm said descending from the stairs.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"We need a baby-sitter." Storm said, smiling at Logan.

"Baby-sitter?" Logan asked.

"Nice to see you again Logan." Storm said and walked off.

"Wait! Where's the Professor?" He yelled.

"Check Cerebro" she replied. "Ok which one of you wants to show me where Cerebro is?" Logan asked pointing at Rogue and Andy.

"I'll take you" Andy volunteered. As they rode the elevator down to the subbasement, Logan reached into his pocket and he pulled out a cigar.

"Uh Professor Xavier doesn't allow smoking in the mansion," Andy told him when he saw him lighting it.

"I'm a grown man kid," Logan told him as he put the cigar in his mouth. "What's he gonna do, ground me?" Andy chuckled as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and Logan followed Andy to Cerebro. Once they arrived at the room, they saw that the doors were open so they walked in. Andy had only heard about Cerebro, he had never actually been inside the room before. It was a large round room with a long pathway that led out to the center. He had to be careful when he was walking on the pathway because there was no ground beneath it. All you could see below the platform was blackness. At the end of the pathway was a metal desk with a strange looking helmet sitting on top of it. Professor Xavier was in front of it and he was getting ready to place the helmet on his head when Logan and Andy entered.

"Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion isn't withstanding. Continue smoking that in here, and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six year old girl," Professor Xavier warned him.

"You'd do that?" Logan asked as he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"I'd have Jean braid your hair," Professor Xavier said making Andy laugh. "Welcome back." He added. Professor Xavier then placed the helmet on his head and the moment he did the doors to the room slid shut. Andy turned to Logan when he heard him wince in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Andy asked with a shocked expression when he saw that he was putting the cigar out in the center of his palm. "Don't worry." Logan replied and showed Andy his palm as it started to heal.

"You want us to leave," Logan asked as the burn mark in his palm healed.

"No. Just don't move," Professor Xavier warned. Logan and Andy glanced at each other unsure of what was about to happen next. Just then their eyes grew wide when the dark room suddenly lit up with tiny white lights.

"These lights represent every living person on the planet," Professor Xavier explained. "The white lights are humans. And these are the mutants," Professor Xavier said when the white lights were replaced by red. Logan and Andy glanced around the room with shocked looks on when they saw how many mutants there were.

"Through Cerebro, I'm connected to them," Professor Xavier continued. "And they to me. You see, we're not as alone as you two may think."

"I found the base at Alkali Lake," Logan said after a few seconds of silence. Andy turned to him not knowing what he was talking about. "There was nothing there," Logan said.

"The broken line represents the mutant who attacked the President," Professor Xavier said ignoring Logan. He let out an annoyed grunt. "I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him," Professor Xavier continued.

"Can't you just concentrate harder?" Andy suddenly asked.

"If I wanted to kill him yes," Professor Xavier explained. "There," Professor Xavier suddenly said when he spotted the mutant. "Looks like he's finally stopped running." Professor Xavier closed his eyes and the red lights disappeared and the room turned back to normal.

"I need you to read my mind again," Logan said as he watched Professor Xavier remove the helmet.

"Logan," Professor Xavier said as he faced him. "I'm afraid the results will be the same as before. The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked and opened. It's a beehive with a million," Professor Xavier started to explain but Logan cut him off.

"Spare me the lecture," Logan said in an annoyed voice.

"I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeletons, your claws are all somehow connected," Professor Xavier explained. "But, sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself." He finished. Andy stood there awkwardly, witnessing the two argue.

"We'll talk more when I return. Oh and Logan, if you would be kind enough to watch the children tonight, Scott and I are going to visit an old friend," Professor Xavier said as he left the room. Logan glared at the Professor as he watched him leave. He then put his cigar back in his mouth and looked at Andy. He just shook his head and laughed "Babysitters shouldn't smoke," He teased.

"Yeah, whatever kid." Logan replied and left the room with Andy following behind.

* * *

It was little after 1 am when Andy headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw Bobby eating some ice cream and Logan drinking a soda.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" Logan asked as Andy walked into the kitchen.

"Apparently not" he replied, and sat next to Bobby

"Want some?" Bobby asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Andy replied making Bobby laugh.

Suddenly Logan got to his feet and cautiously walked to the kitchen entrance.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Shh shh" Logan told him as he continued to listen and then walked out of the room looking for the source of the sound. All of a sudden there was a rustling noise that came from behind Bobby and Andy, "Did you hear that?" Andy asked Bobby nodded and the both of them got up and cautiously walked towards the window.

"You picked the wrong house, bud" they heard Logan say and turned around to see a solider with a hand behind his back and Logan's arm over his neck; but before Logan could finish the soldier off, an ear piercing scream filled the mansion. Andy and Bobby fell to their knees and placed their hands over their ears to try and block out the scream. The soldier started rapidly firing as Logan let go of him to cover his ears from the earsplitting pain. Andy and Bobby dived behind the counter to avoid the bullets. The scream stopped as Bobby and Andy peeked over the counter to see Wolverine impaling the man with his claws.

"You guys alright?"

Andy and Bobby were at a loss of words and just nodded. They walked out of the kitchen and Logan saw that more soldiers were heading their way. "Wait here," Logan warned them as he extended his claws and started making his way towards the soldiers.

"Bobby come on!" Andy yelled as he ran toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to find the others."

Andy and Bobby ran out the elevator and ran into John. "John!" Bobby yelled. "Have you seen anyone else?!" Andy asked.

"I haven't seen Rogue, but I think I saw Kitty and Peter helping some kids escape."

"We have to find Rogue." Andy commanded. They boys ran to the main hall and ran into Rogue. "Where's Peter and Kitty?" She asked.

"I think they escaped already." Andy frantically replied.

"...which we should be doing." John suggested. After running down the hall they rounded a corner and in a flash the window in front of them was blown apart, causing them all to scream and run in the opposite direction. They head down the stairs and see dead soldiers lined down a hallway. Everyone ran toward the front doors but four armed men burst through with their guns pointed at them. Andy puts his hands up and creates a barrier as the men are about to fire. Suddenly they hear Logan scream and he jumps from the second floor onto the soldiers and finishes them off.

"This way" he says as he gets up and leads them to a secret passage behind one of the walls. "Get in, quick!" He ordered. Andy was the last to get in. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah just go on ahead I'll be right behind you guys."

Andy tried to catch up to the rest of the gang but when he heard a door shut he turned around and didn't see Logan. "Guys wait! Something's wrong!" Andy yelled.

"What happened?" Rogue asked

"He said he was going to be right behind us, but then I heard the door shut." Andy replied.

"No we can't leave," Rogue said. "We've got to do something they're gonna kill him."

"He can handle himself let's go," John told her.

"You guys…please" Rogue pleaded. They ran back and Bobby opened the door. Logan was in the middle of talking to an older man until Bobby created a wall of ice in between them.

"No! No!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, come on. Let's go" Rogue pleaded as John and Andy peeked their heads out.

"Logan." Andy said

"Go. I'll be fine." He replied.

"..But we won't..." Rogue said with a frantic look until he gave in.

"Go keep going" Logan yelled.

They ran through the tunnels until they ended up in the garage. Bobby flicked on the lights and they headed over to a blue five seat sports car. Andy ran over to the car pulled open the passenger seat and opened it so Rogue and Bobby could get the back seat.

"All right, Get in, get in" Logan said.

"I'm driving" John stated.

"Hey maybe next time" Logan said as he tried to jump-start the car.

"This is Cyclops's car" Bobby said.

"Oh yeah?" Logan replied, extending out his middle claw and turned the car on speeding off.

"What the hell was that back there" John asked.

"Stryker, his name is Stryker" Logan replied.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I-I can't remember" Logan stuttered and shook his head.

"Here this is yours" Rogue said. She removed the dog tags from her wrist, and handed them to Logan. Again the car fell into an uncomfortable silence. John suddenly leaned forward.

"What are you doing" Andy asked.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," John explained as he reached for the stereo.

He hit a button on the stereo and N'Sync's Bye Bye Bye started blaring. Everyone in the car groaned when they heard the song. John pressed another button and a whirring sound was heard. "I don't think that's the CD player," John said as a secret compartment opened up revealing a small device that looked like a phone.

"Whoa," Logan said as he took the small device out of the compartment and pressed a button on it making it open up. "Sit back," Logan told John.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston, we'll head that way" Logan said.

Bobby got a sick look "My parents live in Boston." He muttered.

"Good" Logan replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was nearly morning when they reached Bobby's house. He unlocked the front door and everyone walked inside.

"Mom, dad, Ronny," Bobby shouted as he shut the front door. "Anybody home?" When no one answered he turned to his friends. "I'll try and find you some clothes." He then turned to John and saw that he was opening and closing his lighter again. "Don't burn anything," Bobby said before walking off. Rouge and Andy laughed and Logan headed into the kitchen. Bobby soon found everyone a change of clothes and told them where they could change. Andy was the first to finish dressing and headed back downstairs. He looked at all the family pictures that were hung along the wall.

"Aww look how cute Bobby is." Andy teased as he pointed out a baby picture of him when the rest of the group was coming down the stairs.

He headed into the kitchen, witnessing Logan pointing his claws at a cat. "...what are you doing?" All of a sudden the kitchen door opened "Hey, Ronny, Next time you-" An older man entered the kitchen he froze at sight of Andy and Logan.

"Who the hell are you?" He suddenly asked. And then Bobby entered the room.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school," his mom asked when she saw her son.

"Bobby who-who are these guys," Mr. Drake asked as he indicated to Logan and Andy

"Uh...this is Professor Logan," Bobby said as he turned to Logan. "And Andy, one of my school friends" Bobby explained. He then turned back to his parents. "There's something I need to tell you." There was an awkward silence as everyone walked into the living room and sat down except Logan who was leaning against a wall.

Bobby then went into detail of how he was a mutant and how he was really attending a school for mutants instead of going to a boarding school. He also explained that everyone in the room was a mutant as well. Another awkward silence had followed after Bobby finished explaining. John took out his lighter and began to open and close it, making a clack noise. After a few minutes, Mrs. Drake finally spoke.

"So, when did you first know you were uh...uh," Mrs. Drake struggled to say.

"A mutant?" John finished and clicked his lighter

"Would you cut that out," she asked him.

"You have to understand we thought Bobby was going to school for the gifted." Mr. Drake said.

"Bobby is gifted" Rogue said.

"We know that…We just didn't realize he was" Mr. Drake began to say but was cut off by his wife.

"We still love you Bobby. …It's just this mutant problem is a little -" Mrs. Drake started.

"What mutant problem" Logan cut in.

"Complicated" Mrs. Drake finished.

"What exactly are you a professor of?" Bobby's dad suddenly asked.

"Art." Logan retorted in a sarcastic voice, making Andy smile to himself. "You should see what Bobby can do." he suddenly suggested.

As Bobby's mother picked up her tea cup, he reached out his finger and touched the cup, causing it to instantly freeze and causing his mother to have a distraught look.

"Bobby," Mrs. Drake said in shock as she tipped the frozen tea out of her glass and onto the small plate.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby confessed with a big grin on his face. Suddenly Ronny, Bobby's brother, stormed out of the room

"Ronny," Mrs. Drake called after him but it was useless. "This is all my fault," Mrs. Drake said as she lowered her head.

"Actually we discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so it's his fault," John said as he indicated to Bobby's father. Andy let out a little chuckle and punched John in the arm. Another awkward moment of silence, until the sound of a cellphone ringing was heard. Everyone looked around wondering whose it was until Logan realized it was coming from him.

"Oh it's for me," Logan said as he took the com link out from his pocket and walked outside.

"Bobby," Mrs. Drake said after Logan stepped outside. "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

Andy just looked at her in disbelief with an arched eyebrow and was at loss of words.

* * *

After a while Logan hastily walked into the room, "We have to go now," he commanded.

"Why," Rogue asked.

"Now," Logan ordered, ignoring her question.

"What's going on Logan," Andy asked as he and the rest of the gang followed him outside. Logan extended his claws out as they made their way outside. When Bobby shut the patio doors behind them, they saw that they were surrounded by police officers.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air," an officer warned Logan as he aimed a gun at him.

"Ronny," Bobby mumbled.

"I said drop the knives," the officer ordered again.

"Open the door," Andy heard another officer shout at Bobby's parents as he banged on the glass. When his parents didn't respond an officer broke the glass and they entered the house.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Logan told the officers.

"Put the knives down," the officer ordered again

"I can't...Look." Logan began to explain and slowly extended his arm to show the officer. But the officer shot him in the head, causing Rogue to scream.

"All right the rest of you, on the ground now." He demanded. Andy, Rogue, and Bobby went to ground, while John remained standing.

"Look kid on the ground."

"We don't want to hurt you kid" a female officer pleaded.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one."

"John!" Andy screamed.

John ignored him and clicked his lighter, the small flame in the lighter grew and he shot a wave of fire at the officer. He turned and sent another wave of fire at the female officer, who pleaded with him. He spun around and faced the house and sent another flame at the officers in the house. Andy and the others watched in horror as John continued to send waves of fire at the police officers.

"John!" Rogue tried again.

He ignored her and sent a wave of fire at a police car, causing an explosion that knocked two police officers off of their feet. John noticed two officers inside of another police car and sent a wave of fire at them. Suddenly his fire started to go out and he began to get weak. Andy turned to see Rogue's hand gripped to John's ankle. She held her hand out and the fires were being extinguished. John was on his knee shaking and gasping for air as Rogue released her grip. A gust of wind came at them and they saw the jet approaching. Everyone, including Logan got up as the bullet exited his skull. Logan looked at John who looked at him in bewilderment and gave him a nervous grin. Everyone ran down the front steps towards the jet.

However Logan stopped when he saw the officer that had shot him, aiming his gun at him. A smirk appeared on Logan's face when he saw how frightened the officer looked and proceeded onto the jet. Bobby stayed behind a moment to look back at his house. He saw his family in a window and he looked at them for a moment with a sad expression before entering the jet.

John and Andy were the first to enter the jet. Their eyes grew wide when they saw a blue man with a tail on the jet.

"Guten Tag," the man said in a friendly voice when he saw them.

"Who the hell is this," Logan asked as he indicated to the blue man.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler-"

"Yeah save it. Storm?" Logan said.

"We're out of here," she said as the jet rose into the air.

"How far are we?" Logan asked as he walked up to the front of the jet where Jean and Storm were.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," Jean replied.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm suddenly said. "They're coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft," an angry female voice said over the intercom. "You are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Airport Base. You have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow somebody's angry," Storm said.

"I wonder why," Logan said in an angry voice as he glanced at John.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Airport Base," the female voice said over the intercom. "Lower your altitude now." she ordered as a jet appeared on each side of the X-Jet. "Repeat lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning."

"They're falling back," Storm said as the jets slowed down. "They're marking us," Storm said with shock on her face as she looked down at the radar.

"What?" Logan asked.

"They're gonna fire," Storm shouted. "Hang on!"

Logan rushed back to his seat and the X-Jet started picking up speed. Everyone started panicking as they began to strap themselves in. Especially Rogue who was having a hard time getting herself buckled in.

"I've got to shake them," Storm said as she grabbed a hold of the controls and made the jet do a loop.

"Please don't do that again," John said with a sick face.

"I agree," Logan said.

As Storm tried her best to lose the two jets Logan spoke in an angry voice, "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" Storm's eyes suddenly turned white and dark clouds started filling the sky. Andy looked out the window and saw many tornadoes forming. Storm was weaving the jet through the tornadoes easily as she kept creating more. Once Storm saw that the two jets weren't chasing them anymore, her eyes turned back to normal and the tornadoes disappeared.

"Everybody okay back there," Jean asked as she glanced behind her.

"No.." Andy and Logan said in unison. Suddenly the beeping on the radar returned. Oh my god there's two of them," Storm said with panic in her voice. There was an explosion, one of the missiles that were chasing them had exploded.

"There's one more," Storm said to Jean.

"Oh god," Jean gasped when she realized that she couldn't stop it.

**_*BOOM*_ **The missile collided with the jet and created a gaping hole in back of the jet. Andy tightly gripped the straps on his seat belt as he felt the jet losing velocity. Andy heard a scream and turned to see Rogue being sucked out from the plane.

"Rogue!" Andy yelled as he extended his arm.

Suddenly there was a poof sound and Kurt appeared on the floor of the jet, tightly holding Rogue. Everyone quickly turned around to see the whole in the jet repairing itself.

"Jean," Storm asked as she glanced at her.

"It's not me," Jean said in confusion. The jet came to a sudden stop and everyone looked out of the windshield to see Magneto and Mystique smiling at them. Magneto was holding his hand out, keeping the jet suspended in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"..why can't we know what's going on.." Andy muttered as he leaned against a tree, looking at the others who were gathered around a fire.

"..maybe we're too young and they don't want us to do anything stupid. " Bobby replied, looking at John.

"Very funny." John said sarcastically.

"...I have an idea" Andy smirked.

* * *

"So, who's this Stryker anyway?" Jean asked.

"He's a military scientist. He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem." Magneto replied. "If you want more intimate perspective why don't you ask Wolverine?" Jean looked at Logan.

"You don't remember do you? William Stryker the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones it carries his signature." Magneto said.

Logan looked at his hands as he turned them over and over again until he made a fist. "But the Professor-" Logan started.

"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do." Magneto cut in.

"Why do you need us?" Storm asked

"Mystique here discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro. But we don't know where this base is. And I believe one of you might" Magneto said

"The professor already tried" Logan stated.

"Once again you think it's all about you." Magneto said and looked up, causing everyone else to follow. Kurt was hanging from his tail intently listening

"Oh hello" Kurt said nervously and then teleported in front of everyone. Jean walked over to get ready to read his mind.

"I did not mean to snoop" Kurt said.

"Just try and relax" Jean said as she put her hands around Kurt's head. After a couple of minutes Kurt jerked his head back from Jean's hands.

"Stryker's base is at Alkali Lake" Jean said.

"That's where the professor sent me there's nothing left" Logan retorted.

"There's nothing left on the surface. The base is underground..." Suddenly Jean turned around "...I know you guys are here." Andy and the others appeared "Hello.." Andy awkwardly waved at everyone.

"You guys shouldn't be snooping around like that." Storm scolded.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I feel useless if I don't know what's going on. We may be young...but we can help." Andy replied.

"I understand..." Storm reassured him as she patted Andy on the back.

* * *

It was early in the morning when everyone woke up. They packed onto the jet and they headed off to Alkali Lake.

"Why don't we get uniforms," Rogue asked as she stared at a few uniforms in a glass case.

"Yeah where's ours?" Andy asked Logan.

"They're on order," Logan said as he walked away from them. "Should arrive in a few years."

Rogue, Andy, Bobby, and John were sitting with each other. Magneto and Mystique walked up and took a seat across from them. "We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto told Rogue with a smile on his face.

Rogue glared at him as she removed her right glove. But Andy stepped up and held her back.

"We're here" Logan announced.

"Alright," Storm said as she turned to the group. "This is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway," she said as she pointed to the map. "Do you see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance," Logan pointed out.

Storm nodded. "And this shows the depth of ice that's covering the ground," she said as the holographic map changed. "Now this is recent water activity."

"If we go in there Stryker could flood this building," Jean said.

"Can you teleport inside," Storm asked Nightcrawler.

"No," Kurt told her with a shake of his head. "I have to be able to see where I'm going. Otherwise, I could end up inside a wall."

All of a sudden Andy got up "I could turn invisible and sneak inside."

"No, that's too dangerous" Logan replied. "I'll go," Logan said and everyone turned to look at him. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

"Look," Magneto said as he stepped forward. "Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. Seeing as how neither of you know how to do it would be useless for you to go. I don't think scratching it with your claws will help."

"I'll take my chances," Logan told Magneto in an angry voice.

"But I won't," Magneto told him. He then turned to Mystique who had a smile on her face as she turned into Logan and headed out. "I'll contact you as soon as I'm in." She said to Magneto. After about 45 minutes, I'm in," Mystique informed them. Storm turned to Logan and saw a slight smirk appear on his face.

"She's good," He stated.

"You have no idea," Magneto told Logan as he walked up to him.

"Ok, we're heading out." Storm said and looked at the students.

"You guys stay here. We'll handle this." Jean said as everyone else headed out. After she left the students sat there with nervous faces.

"Everything is going to be alright...right?" Bobby said as he turned to look at Andy-but he wasn't there.

"Where's Andy?!" Bobby asked and quickly stood up.

"He must have snuck out with them.." Rogue replied with confusion.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?!" John yelled and punched the wall.

* * *

Andy closely tailed behind the others as they headed deeper and deeper into the base. As they neared the control room soldiers began to pour in and take aim on the mutants. "Looks like we've got ourselves a party." Logan smirked.

"And it looks like I'm here to crash it" Andy replied, revealing himself.

"Andy!" Storm and Jean yelled, but before they could scold him any further gunshots began to be fired. Andy held up his hands and created a force field around everyone, and the bullets stopped in mid-air. With a swift movement Magneto used his power to pull the pins off the grenades the soldiers were holding and moments later they began to simultaneously explode.

"Aren't you glad I came?" Andy smirked, gaining him glares.

They continued further and finally reached the control room, "Have you found it," Magneto asked as he and the others walked in.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber," Mystique told them as she continued to type away on the keyboard.

"Cerebro," Jean said when she saw the image appear on the computer monitor.

"There it is," Magneto said.

"Can you shut it down from here," Storm asked Mystique.

"No," Mystique replied.

"We're going to shut it down" Magneto told them.

"Not alone." Jean told him. Magneto turned around and glanced at Jean. Mystique stopped typing for a moment and she looked at Magneto.

"Oh my god," Storm suddenly said as she rushed over to another monitor. Everyone turned and saw a monitor showing the children that were taken from the mansion. "The children," Storm said. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

"Yes," Nightcrawler agreed.

"Where are they," Storm asked.

"They're being held in a containment cell one level down," Mystique told her.

"Alright," Storm said as she turned to everyone. "We'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro."

"Okay," Jean said. "I'll try and find Scott and the Professor. Andy you'll come with me."

"Alright…" Andy slowly nodded, taking in the whole reality of what was happening.

"Will you be alright without us," Storm asked Jean and Andy after glancing at Magneto.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Jean assured her.

"Wait, where's Logan?" Andy asked. Everyone looked around and saw that he was gone. Jean noticed his earpiece lying on a wooden box. "He's gone. Andy, you take it."


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the last chapter! What I planned to do was have my character start off in the X-Men and then go into the events of Thor and then the Avengers! So check out the next part of Andy's journey! **

**Appreciate the reviews! **

Chapter 8

Jean, Andy, Magneto, and Mystique were on their way to the other side of the complex when Andy had a weird feeling as they passed another hall. "You feel that?" Andy whispered suddenly he shoved Magneto and Jean shoved Mystique. Jean and Andy dropped to the ground as a beam of red light shot through the hall.

"Keep going," Jean shouted to them as she helped Andy up. "Go with them!"

"I'm not leaving you!." Before Jean could respond, Scott sent another beam at them. Andy deflected it as Jean swept him into the air. Jean kept Scott suspended as Andy protected them from his beams. She sent him flying into a wall and he fell down to the lower level. Jean and Andy looked over the ledge "Scott?...Scott.."

Andy levitated them down and called out for Scott again. A red beam came from the dark and struck Andy; he was sent flying into a wall and was knocked out. He was being shaken awake as someone tried to wake him up. "Andy...Andy!" Someone yelled. Andy opened his eyes and saw it was Scott. Andy backed away in fear as he put up a force field. "Andy, I'm so sorry," he said. "I could see everything going on, but I couldn't stop myself." He cried. Andy dropped the barrier and couldn't help but put his arms around him.

"Where's Jean..." Andy said as he looked around. They found her under some pipes, one of the larger pipes laid on her ankle. She cried in pain as Scott lifted it off her. "I think it's sprained.." Jean said as she struggled to get up. Andy and Scott helped her walk as they made their way to Cerebro.

All of sudden there was this searing pain in Andy's head and he fell to the grown. He clung to his ears as he heard an agonizing siren in his head and slightly turned to see Jean and Scott doing the same. All three of them were on the floor in immense pain from the noise in their head. But as sudden as the pain came it stopped just as fast. Andy was dumbfounded as he got back up and looked around. "Start heading back outside.." Andy heard Storm say through the earpiece. Everyone, except Magneto and Mystique, regrouped and were about to head out the spill way, until out of no where Logan sank his claws into the panel and doors started to close.

"You don't want to go that way, trust me" he said. "Come on, there's another way out of here"

Logan lead the group back outside. "The helicopter was right here!" He yelled. Suddenly they heard a whirring and turned to see the Jet coming at them and roughly landing.

"I will take him," Nightcrawler told Storm.

"Okay," Storm said as she let go of Professor Xavier. Nightcrawler held him and teleported into the jet. Everyone else ran towards it and as Andy entered and he saw Rogue shaking as she still grasped the jet controls.

"It's okay Rogue," Storm said as she comforted her. Rouge looked up at Storm and Storm saw that she was still shaking. "It's okay. You can let go honey. Let go."

"Scott," Professor Xavier suddenly said. Scott stopped what he was doing and he turned to face him. "We've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake."

Just then, Logan rushed into the jet. "Bobby," Logan shouted. Bobby ran up to him and took the boy from Logan. "I've got him," Bobby said as he carried the boy to a seat.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked Storm and Scott.

"Vertical thrusters are offline," Scott told Logan.

"So fix it," Logan ordered.

"I'm trying," Scott said.

"Hey has anyone seen John?" Andy suddenly asked.

"Pyro? Where the hell is he?" Logan replied.

"...he left after you did." Bobby spoke up.

But before Andy could ask anymore questions the power in the jet shut down and Storm and Scott glanced at each other with worried looks. "Oh no we've lost the power," Storm said with panic in her voice. As Scott and Storm tried their best to get the power back, Andy, Bobby and Rogue tried calming the younger kids down. Andy felt something wrong and he looked around the jet "Where's Jean?" Andy yelled.

"She's outside," Professor Xavier replied.

Everyone looked out front and saw Jean standing in front of the jet as a huge wave of water came at them.

"Powers back up," Storm began.

"We're not leaving without her! Put the ramp down!" Logan ordered. Jean held her right hand out towards the jet and she braced herself for the water that was about to come. She spun around and she used her powers to keep the water from crashing into her and the jet.

"She's controlling the jet," Storm yelled.

"You. Go get her!" Logan yelled as he pointed to Kurt. Nightcrawler tried to teleport out but something was wrong. "She's not letting me," he replied.

"Damn it," Logan said with frustration.

"I know what I'm doing," Professor Xavier suddenly said. "This is the only way." Logan turned around and faced Professor Xavier. He then knelt down in front of him and spoke. "Jean" Logan said as he tried to hold back tears. "Listen to me, don't do this."

"Everything is okay...Goodbye"

"No no no," Logan shouted.

"She's gone," Scott said with a shocked look on his face as he watched the water consume her. "She's gone," Scott said again only this time he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't you say that," Logan shouted as he ran towards Scott. "We got to go back." He sobbed. Andy looked at Logan and began to tear up. They remained over the water for a few more minutes and looked out of the windshield hoping to see a sign of Jean. As they looked out the windshield they heard Nightcrawler's prayer for her. Once he was finished, Storm took a hold of the controls and flew away from the lake.

* * *

At the White House, the President sat down at his desk and was getting ready to give a speech. When the camera man gave the thumbs up he started.

"My fellow Americans, in this time of adversity we are being offered a moment, a moment to recognize a growing threat within our own population and take a unique role in the shape of human events," the President said. But stopped speaking when screen displaying his speech turned black. "Did we lose the feed? Are we still live," the President asked. He looked up at the people in his office and saw that they all seemed to be frozen in place. Then the wind began to pick up outside and dark clouds filled the sky. The President turned to the window and saw that there seemed to be a thunderstorm. He turned back around, and saw that the X-Men were there.

"Good morning Mr. President," Professor Xavier said in a friendly voice.

The President then turned his head and saw Nightcrawler sitting on one of the dressers. He waved and gave him a smile. A frightened look appeared on the President's face when he recognized the mutant.

"Please don't be alarmed. We're not here to harm any of you," Professor Xavier assured him.

"Who are you people," the President asked with fear in his voice.

"We're mutants," Professor Xavier told him. "My name is Charles Xavier. Please sit down."

"I'd rather stand," the President said not taking his eyes off of them.

"Andy." Professor Xavier said as he turned to him. Andy stepped forward and placed a folder on the President's desk.

"These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker," Professor Xavier said as he indicated the folder.

"How did you get this," the President asked as he looked through the files.

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls," Professor Xavier told him with a small smile on his face.

"I've never seen this information," the President said as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"I know," Professor Xavier told him.

"Then you also know that I don't respond well to threats," the President replied.

"Mr. President, this is not a threat," Professor Xavier assured him. "This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world both human and mutant alike that believe a war is coming. You can see from those files that some have already tried to start one."

"And there have been casualties," the Professor continued. Andy turned to Logan who began to tear up. "Losses on both sides. Mr. President, what you were about to tell the world is true. This is a moment, a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President. The next move is yours." The X-Men disappeared with one last roar of thunder. The dark clouds disappeared and the sun shined brightly again.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Alkali Lake and Andy entered the mansion, everything was the same, but something felt different. The events that happened the past days made him realize how much he missed his home...the mansion. He walked up the stairs and greeted Bobby as he made his way to his room. Andy opened the door hoping to see that goofy 6'8 guy that he desperately wanted to hug. But he wasn't there. Andy's face became sullen when he saw the room was empty. Before going to lie down he had to use the bathroom. He opened the door and there was steam coming from the shower, then someone emerged from it. Andy saw the backside of someone and quickly slammed the door. "Wait. Peter!" He shouted when he realized who it was and burst through the door and tackled him. Peter only had a towel wrapped around him and his body was still wet. Andy's clothes stuck to Peter's wet body as he squeezed his waist. "..uhh go-good to see you too.." Peter stuttered, and quickly released him "good to see you too?! That's-" Andy began to yell before his lips clashed with Peter's. "..I missed you.." he whispered and kissed Andy again.

"You big goof..."


End file.
